World Championship 2012
Saito Akikazuustream.tv Main event, Finals : Yu-Gi-Oh! World | runner-up = Stefano Memoli | third place = Joshua Schmidtustream.tv Main event, Third-place Play Off : Yu-Gi-Oh! | fourth place = Wesley Seek | participation = 26yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2012 | rounds = * 5 (Swiss) * 4 (top cut) | previous = 2011 | next = 2013 }} The 2012 World Championship is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Official and Trading Card Game tournament, which determined the world champion for the year 2012. Marking the 10th anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, players from all over the world gathered to the Tokyo Midtown Hall, Tokyo, Japan to attend the event. The main event was won by Saito Akikazu from Japan and the Dragon Duel was won by Yu Hau Liou from Taiwan.ustream.tv Dragon Duel, Finals : Yu-Gi-Oh! World Konami streamed live videos online for some of the Matches from this tournament. Competitors The 26 competitors and the respective Deck types they qualified with are as follows. Players did not necessarily use the same Decks in this tournament. ; Central America * Alvaro Manuel Gonzalez Orea (Six Samurai)konami.com And the winner of the Central American WCQ is… ; Europe * Stefano Memoliyugioh-card.com STEFANO MEMOLI IS THE 2012 EUROPEAN CHAMPION! (Wind-Up) * Michail Paraschos (Chaos Dragon)tcg.konami-europe.net WCQ: European Championship 2012 > Top 32 Decklist * Joshua Schmidt (Wind-Up) * Angel Matas (Inzektor) ; Hong Kong * Leung Chi Wai (Inzektor) ; Japan * Waragai Yuki “ライブラリアン” (Sendai) (Evilswarm Laggia) * Norihama Takeru “ちゃみ” (Tokyo) (Arrive HERO) * Yumoto Kota “チャリオット” (Tokyo) (Offering Machina Gadget) * Saito Akikazu “ショウイチ” (Osaka) (Inzektor) * Arimura Yohei “ヨウ” (Osaka) (Dimensional Skill Drain Beat) ; Malaysia * Tan Sung Lee (Chaos Dragon) ; Philippines * Irwin Arogo (Inzektor) ; Singapore * Wesley Seek (Inzektor) ; North America * Tyler Tabmankonami.com North America's 2012 World Championship Team (Wind-Up)konami.com WCQ Top 16 Pairings * Robert Lewis Jr. (Wind-Up) * Jarel Winston (Chaos Dragon) * Kevin Rubio (Dino Rabbit) * Adrian Shakir (Wind-Up) * Michael Steinman (Dino Rabbit) ; Oceania * Oliver Parle (Chaos Dragon) * Jonathan Ritzau (Dino Rabbit) ; South America * Marco Jonatan Oviedo Castro (Wind-Up) ; South Korea * Heo Seung Hwee (Gravekeeper) ; Taiwan * Chang Shu Jen “張樹仁” (Inzektor) ; Thailand * Santi Phromduangsri (Chaos Dragon) Events Timetable The scheduled timetable of events was as follows. Times are in JST. Swiss rounds The pairings for round three were:youtube.com Yugioh Round 3 World Championship Series 2012 Featured Match! The pairings for round four were:youtube.com Yugioh Round 4 World Championship Series 2012 Featured Match! The pairings for round five were:youtube.com Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2012 Swiss Round 5 Table 1 The following feature Matches were streamed live with Japanese only commentary: * In the first round, Stefano Memoli defeated Michail Paraschos 2-0.youtube.com Memoli (Inzektors) Vs Paraschos Dark World) Game 1youtube.com Memoli (Inzektors) Vs Paraschos Dark World) Game 2 * In the second round, Leung Chi Wai defeated Waragai Yuki 2-1.youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 1youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 2youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 3 * In the third round, Takeru Norihama defeated Jonathan Ritzau 2-0.youtube,com Norihama Vs Ritzau * In the fourth round, Yohei Arimuro defeated Jarel Winston 2-0.youtube.com Jarel Pro Winston Vs Amimura Game 1youtube.com Jarel Pro Winston Vs Amimura Game 2 * In the fifth round, Tan Sung Lee defeated Santi Phromduangsri 2-0.youtube.com Sung Vs Santi Chaos Dragons Mirror Game1youtube.com Sung Vs Santi Chaos Dragons Mirror Game 2 Top cut After five rounds of Swiss, the top eight players got to qualify for the next day. The top eight were as follows: * Jarel Winston * Joshua Schmidt * Stefano Memoli * Norihama Takeru “ちゃみ” * Yumoto Kota “チャリオット” * Saito Akikazu “ショウイチ” * Arimura Yohei “ヨウ” * Wesley Seek All the Matches of the knockout rounds, including the final, were streamed live with both English and Japanese commentary. Prizes All players who participated received a game mat featuring "Legendary Magician of Dark" and "Legendary Dragon of White". The prize cards for this event were 2012-EN001 "Legendary Dragon of White", 2012-EN002 "Legendary Magician of Dark" and 2012-AE003 "King Landia the Goldfang". Decks With the exclusion of TCG and OCG exclusive cards the overall event was favored by the OCG metagame, hence the dominance and win of "Inzektor" Decks, a widely played and a very effective Deck in the OCG. Initially Chaos Dragons Decks were played amongst many players during the event but without the TCG exclusive cards such as "Tour Guide From the Underworld" the Deck could not retain its fast paced capability as it does in the TCG. During the top cut "Inzektor" Deck were played by every European player and every Japanese player, with the exception of Yohei Arimura, who used a "Skill Drain" Deck, which is effective against "Inzektor". Yohei Arimura's Deck utilized "Skill Drain", "Necrovalley" and "Dimensional Fissure", which can effectively damage the key engines of "Inzektor" Decks, by disabling "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Hornet" plays, as well as Summoning high ATK monsters, such as "Malefic Stardust Dragon" at ease. A variation of an "Exodia" Deck was used by Jarel Winston. The Deck's main focus is to gain a lot of draw power by having the opponent have much more Life Points and draw "Exodia". The Deck utilized cards such as "Gift Card" to increase the opponent's Life Points, chainable cards, such as "Reckless Greed" and "Waboku", to use the Deck's key card "Hope for Escape". Winston also ran cards such as "Upstart Goblin" and "Twister" to increase the Life Point difference, as well as gain draw power and remove "Royal Decree". This strategy allowed Winston to draw 5 additional cards with "Hope for Escape" twice. Coverage Konami was broadcasting live coverage of the tournament via Ustream. The event can be viewed on either of the following locations: * Japanese Channel * English Channel All of the live streamed matches were made available to watch again after the tournament had concluded. These can be viewed at the following locations: * Video Archive Swiss+ Finals (Japanese) * Video Archive (Finals/English) Hk japa.png|Round 2 Feature Match|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24616920 Finals.png|The Finals|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24646881 Thailans vs Santi.png|Round 5 Feature match|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24621692 3rd place playoff.png|3rd/4th Place playoff|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24643986 Jarel exodia.png|America's Jarel Winston perfoming an Exodia otk against Japans Akikazo Saito during the Quater Finals|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24640400 dragon duel finals.png|finals of the Junior class (Dragon Duels)|link=http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/24645397 References Category:World Championships